a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for positioning a wick within an electronic smoking article, and more particularly to a partially slit air tube within the electronic smoking article.
b. Background Art
Electronic cigarettes, also known as e-cigarette (eCigs) and personal vaporizers (PVs), are electronic inhalers that vaporize or atomize a liquid solution into an aerosol mist that may then be delivered to a user. A typical eCig has two main parts—a battery part and a cartomizer. The battery part typically includes a rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery, a light emitting diode (LED), and a pressure sensor. The cartomizer typically includes a liquid solution, an atomizer and a mouthpiece. The atomizer typically includes a heating coil that vaporizes the liquid solution.